


i was cruising, for some lovin'

by tjmcharg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Movie: Teen Beach Movie, keith likes to sing cruisin for a bruisin, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: keith is stressed so he releases it the only way he knows how: singing teen beach movie





	i was cruising, for some lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/takashisbxtch/status/1102696288871694337) by takashisbxtch
> 
> i have no regrets 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> except for maybe the fact that this is the first klance fic im ever gonna post whoops  
> NO REGRETS WOOO

Lance wasn’t due back at the dorm for another hour, and as Keith clicked send on his final email to his professor he knew he needed a way to release the stress that was building up in his muscles. Well, there was only one way he could truly do that now wasn’t there? A dirty little secret that he had managed to keep from everyone, including his boyfriend of three years. The perfect stress relief after a hard day, a way to let the pent up frustration ooze out of his bones. He clicked play on his laptop without a second’s hesitation, leaping to his feet. 

The beats of the song began blasting out of the tinny speakers, and he clicked in time with the music as he allowed himself to relax into the familiarity of the sound.

 

_ You better run run run, cause here we come…  _

_ Revvin’ our engines under the sun  _

_ You’re cruisin~ for a bruisin’  _

 

Teen Beach Movie, his guilty pleasure, leather jacket and all he was Butchy to the bone while he danced to this song. He let his eyes slip shut as the familiar dance moves, swung him from left to right, pulling out his desk chair to continue his serenade to the empty room.   
He mussed with his hair, he popped his shoulders, and nothing else mattered. 

 

_ Don’t stop! Stop! The music! _

 

He jumped on the chair, swinging his leg out to the side and belting the lyrics as loud as possible. So loud in fact that he failed to hear Lance walk through the door with the words, “I’m back!” dying on his lips. Keith was too far into the dance that nothing else seemed to matter except performing with all his might.   
He felt his worried evaporate into nothing, college deadlines, annoying classmates, drifted into the abyss as he danced his heart out. He continued swinging the chair backwards and forwards, jumping on it and over it, singing until his voice was booming the notes. 

 

Lance leaned against the doorframe with his heart melting at the sight of his boyfriend so carefree and plain ridiculous. Leather jacket snapping with every movement, mullet flying in every direction. Lance couldn’t help but smile with overwhelming fondness as he watched Keith slide himself into the chair and pretend to file his nails.   
“Bubble-gum! Cherry pop! Go to the hop! Hangin’ with my brother cause his friends are so hot-” Keith sang the words with a sassy ridiculous voice and Lance couldn’t help but giggle, finally catching the other boy’s attention. 

 

Keith jumped and froze, staring at his boyfriend like a deer caught in the headlights before scrambling to slam the laptop shut. Effectively cutting off the music.   
“It’s not what it looks like,” he stammered out, blush creeping up his neck as he wondered how long Lance had been standing there while he essentially jammed out to a children’s movie. Choreography and all.   
“So you weren’t dancing to Teen Beach Movie?” Lance teased fondly, finally moving away from the doorframe and making his way over to Keith who was busy burying his face in his hands to hide his mortification. 

 

He would forever deny the squeak he made when Lance pulled him into his arms, in face, he would deny the entire interaction if it was ever brought up. Lance only tutted at him, gently prying away the hands covering the intense blush Keith sported.   
The look on the Cuban boy’s face could only be described as lovesick, and everything in Keith warmed just looking at it. Lance leaned close until their lips were almost brushing, his breath coming out warm and heavy against Keith’s mouth, “You make an adorable Lela,” he teased and Keith spluttered in indignation as Lance leaned away to gage the reaction. 

 

“How dare you, I’m definitely Butchy,” he grumbled with a pout, trying desperately not to smile and blush some more as Lance continued staring at him with that  loving look.   
Lance hummed, “so you admit you were singing to Teen Beach Movie?” he asked with a shit eating grin. Keith grumbled some more, tilting his head up to capture Lance’s lips in a kiss, who reciprocated gratefully. 

 

“Maybe,” he said when they finally parted, Lance’s arms cradling him tightly.   
Lance laughed loudly, his face lighting up at the half-hearted acceptance on Keith’s part, “Choreography and all hmm?” he continued teasing, poking at the beast a little longer. Keith tried his best to glare, but it was difficult when Lance was still looking at him like  _ that _ .   
Suddenly Lance was leaning in close, his teeth grazing Keith’s earlobe as he whispered, “You’ll have to give me a show some time,” before pulling him in for a heated kiss. 

 

Keith all but melted into it.   
Maybe it wasn’t so bad that Lance had discovered his secret. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :))  
> come follow me on [my tumblr](https://nerdydisneychild.tumblr.com/)


End file.
